elemental god naruto
by wolfbane6694
Summary: prologue to Digital warrior harry potter: naruto finds out he is a reincarnate and a jinchuriki to the legendary warriors as well as kyuubi? watch as he goes through life being a practical god with almost every element known to ninja everywhere. godlike naruto, powerful naruto, smart naruto. t rating for now possible m-rating for some chapters
1. prologue

AN: This is the first story in the series (yes most of my stories are going to be in a series) I hope you like it the reason this story is classified as a regular story and not as a crossover is because this has little digimon except for the names of the legendary warriors, forms of the legendary warriors, and attacks of the legendary warriors and that is it. So basically this story is 85% naruto with 15% digimon

I do not own naruto or digimon those belong to their respective creators  
all related techniques belong to naruto and digimon (unless I make a technique then that technique is mine)

Enjoy the story and please tell me if you see any mistakes on the prologue. Thanks

ELEMENTAL GOD NARUTO: prologue

"_Where am I?" a voice said, the body belonging to the voice looked around before remembering what happened. "Oh, dear god, no, Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, peter…I need to go back. I need to get out of here!" the person frantically floated around before hearing a voice "be calm young Jackal Anubis Kanzaba. Your friends are not in danger. Though I can't let you go back yet." Jackal turned to face the owner of this new voice and saw a woman about five feet ten inches tall. Long white hair adorning a face of pure beauty, and her eyes were as blue as the ocean. "Who are you, why can't I go back yet and where are we?" Jackal asked, as he looked around and saw a field of white. "In order. I am kami the god of worlds and dimensions, you were hit by the killing curse so it would be pointless, and we are in purgatory, or as you humans call it limbo. I can send you back just not yet for two reasons. One of them being the killing curse thing I mentioned and the other being I want you to go on a mission for me, one you will get paid whether by money or whatever you want to be paid in." kami said as she looked at Jackal as he said "so your basically God. Why are you a girl?" Kami just chuckled and explained "humans have always seen me as male for some strange reason." Jackal pondered this for a few minutes before asking "what is the mission?" Kami just sighed and said "you were raised as a wizard so I will implant the information about the mission and technology into your head." she finished as she put two fingers to Jackal's forehead. "So basically you want me to go and find these legendary warrior spirits and bring them back together to combat a threat more powerful than Voldemort and every bad guy I might face. Do I have that right?" Jackal said. "Yes you do for now you will get to know all ten of the *known* legendary warriors and when that is done you will get to live on in a reincarnate. Which reminds me what do you want as payment for this job?" Kami asked, Jackal pondered for a few minutes before saying "any information about things going on back in my dimension. Enough money to live comfortably for a few hundred years by wizard's standards and any info I might need for the mission…I was going to join the order of the phoenix but their information gathering took too long." Kami pondered for a few minutes before saying "ok to the first item, not yet to the second because it will take me time to sort out the paperwork and ok to the third item. Your first piece of information is that besides being a reincarnate you are to merge with your reincarnate at thirteen years of age. So you will do it?" jackal nodded and waited for Kami to tell him who his reincarnate was. "Your reincarnate is a boy named Naruto Uzumaki. He is a jinchuriki which means power of human sacrifice. Since you are being reincarnated you will also find that he is being abused for something out of his control. There is a death god called shinigami you might be able to summon him without having to give him your soul but that is for you to find out. For now, while I get the paperwork sorted out, get to know the ten *known* legendary warriors." Jackal just nodded and waited for them to show up. He was waiting for a few minutes when he heard a gruff voice "so you're the whelp we have to give our spirits to? Hmm pathetic, Not enough strength to take even Agunimon on." at this Jackal twitched:  
_

"_Oh stop it AncientGreymon. He can't help it if he's a human." Another gruff, but more light sounding, voice said. Jackal snapped and said "OI dragon crap and wolf punk!" both the dragon and the wolf looked down and said "yeeees?" Jackal just smirked and said "Stupefies duos!" immediately both the dragon and the wolf fell down unconscious. Jackal's smirk just widened and he did a few more spells before smirking at the other legendary warriors (who he got to know as they came up) and used the revival spell "revivous!" immediately both the dragon and the wolf stood up looked at each other and screamed. They then glared at Jackal and said "change us back…now!" Jackal was on the floor laughing his ass off at how they looked." AncientGreymon was turned into a pink rabbit (an actual sized rabbit) with a baby blue bow on top of his head while AncientGarurumon was a cute little purple puppy (an actual sized puppy) with baby booties on (I turned them cute, fluffy, and harmless…wait are they harmless? o.O). as Jackal stopped laughing and got up he felt a chill go down his back; he turned and stared at RabbitGreymon and PuppyGarurumon (XD). Both had a weird glint in their eyes, when suddenly PuppyGarurumon pounced and attached himself to Jackal's face while RabbitGreymon tackled Jackal and pushed Jackal onto his back. The other legendary warriors were on their back laughing their asses off when they heard a yell "ENOUGH!" just as RabbitGreymon and PuppyGarurumon were thrown off. "You want to play rough…well let's play rough." Jackal smirked as he turned into his Animagus form, a shadow leopard, he attacked them and wrestled with them until he pinned them down and growled "had enough?" RabbitGreymon and PuppyGarurumon looked at each other nodded and spit at Jackal who reared back as soon as the spit hit his eyes. RabbitGreymon and PuppyGarurumon took this opportunity to take Jackal down. "Alright alright…I'll turn you back." Jackal said as he turned back into his human form and undid the spells. "Thank you and you can use all of our powers. But how did you turn into that creature?" AncientGreymon asked while Jackal looked confused before realization dawned on him, "that was my shadow leopard form I'm a animagus or a wizard who can turn into an animal…similar to a shape shifter." At that moment Kami walked up to the group and said "I guess since the dimension, you eleven are going to the naruto dimension, has transformational capabilities you get to keep the animagus part of your magic. By the way Jackal once you are in the naruto dimension you will lose all magic except for your animagus abilities."_

"_Well that sucks." Groaned jackal when AncientMegatheriummon walked up and said "look on the bright side at least you will learn something new." Jackal brightened up at that and nodded his thanks. "Now jackal I'm going to implant all the information you will need in this new dimension so be ready to do something's you would normally never do. One example is killing which is similar to what digimon do but no one comes back after it's done. Now legendary warrior's give him your powers while I open a portal."_

_Kami said as she walked a few feet away to open a portal, "the ten legendary warriors bestow their powers of Fire, Light, Ice, Wind, Thunder, Earth, Water, Wood, Steel, and Darkness upon this human. May you use them wisely and for the forces of good." Jackal felt the power as ten orbs appeared from each warrior and flew into Jackal. "The portal is open Jackal. Go through now. I will be in contact with you soon." Kami said as jackal nodded his thanks to the legendary warriors and Kami herself, he then walked through the portal and into the new dimension._


	2. jackal (AKA naruto)'s powers

AN: this power chart is also for Naruto Uzumaki in my story Elemental God Naruto since he is a reincarnate of Jackal Anubis kanzaba a wizard from the harry potter universe marauder's era

i know Jackal is overpowered but what do you expect when you have eleven beings stuck inside your gut. But anyways here is the power range for Jackal, as you can see it is mostly chakra right now (AN2: I belive crystal release is a Kekkei Tōta done by combining earth, fire, and water) I placed the Digimon techniques at what I felt was appropriate for them to be and as you can see Jackal is overpowered as shit but that's because of the technique strengths. As you can see this chart is not complete, because there is no Ki techniques. Jackal is going to keep his lion Animagus form in the Naruto story Elemental God Naruto and all other stories staring this character (AN3: character: jackal Anubis Kanzaba), that is his only magical ability he is going to keep.

Jackal Anubis Kanzaba

Magic 100% blocked (for unknown reasons it has vanished from him)  
Blood magic,  
Animagus: shadow leopard

Animagus abilities: enhanced senses, shadow teleportation (can travel through shadows), shadow speed (uses the power of shadows around him to gain speed), and shadow strength (takes power from the shadows around him to enhance his strength), shadow form manipulation (uses the shadows around him to change the size of his form)

Chakra 100% unlocked

Chakra natures: fire, light, ice, wind, lightning, earth, water, wood, steel, dark, dust, scorch, boil, storm, lava, crystal,  
known Jutsu 4 SSS rank 20 SS Rank 8 S Rank 16 A Rank 34 B Rank 49 C rank 5 D rank

Body flicker,  
Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique  
Dynamic Entry,  
Leaf Whirlwind

Earth release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique

C-rank

Summoning Technique: legendary warrior

Earth Release: Earth Shore Return

Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique

Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm

Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique

Earth Release: Underground Submarine Voyage  
Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique

Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique

Fire Release: Flame Bullet  
Water Release: Syrup Capture Field

Water Release: Violent Bubble Wave

Water Release: Violent Water Wave  
Water Clone Technique

Water Prison Technique

Water Release: Gunshot

Water Release: Waterfall Basin Technique  
Sickle Weasel Technique

Wind Release: Great Breakthrough

Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm

Sly Mind Affect Technique

Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique

Turning into a Frog Technique

Manipulating Attack Blades

Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades

Heavenly Foot of Pain

Leaf Rising Wind

Leaf Great Whirlwind

Cherry Blossom Impact 

Digimon C-rank techniques:

Dark Release: shadow meteor  
Dark Release: Shadow lance  
Water release: Whipping Waves

Water release Dark Vapor

Water release: Draining Rain

Steel release: Dark Reflection

Steel release: Dark Reflection #2

Wood release: Blockade Seed

Earth release: seismic sledge

Lightning Release: Thunder Smash  
Lightning Release: Thunder Fist

Lightning Release: lightning blitz

Wind release: hurricane wave

Ice Release: Blizzard Blaster

Ice Release: Crystal Breeze

Ice Release: Frozen Tundra

Light (hikariton) release: lobo kendo

Light (hikariton) Release: howling lazer

Fire release: pyro punch

Fire Release: pyro tornado

Fire Release: pyro darts 

B-rank

Earth Release: Earth Flow Rampart

Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling

Earth Release: Earth Spear

Earth Release: Earth Style Wall

Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction

Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness

Earth Release: Earth Flow Divide

Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning

Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet

Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet

Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique

Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work

Shadow Clone Technique

Lightning Release: False Darkness

Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death

Digimon B-rank techniques:

Dark (meiton) release: deadly gaze

Dark release: lunar plasma

Dark release: ebony blast

Dark Release: dark Master

Steel (kōton) release: rumble blend

Water release: Titanic Tempest

Acid release: Acid Ink

Wood release: Thorn Jab

Earth Release: tectonic slam

Lightning release: Bolo Thunder  
Lightning Release: Electron Cannon

Wind release: hurricane gale

Wind release: plasma paws:

Ice release: Avalanche Axes

Ice Release: Frozen Arrowheads

Light Release: lupine laser

Light release: howling star

fire release: pyro barrage  
Fire Release: wildfire tsunami

A-rank:

Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld

Bringer-of-Darkness Technique

Rasengan

Multiple Shadow Clone Technique

Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique

Digimon A-rank techniques

Dark Release: Dark obliteration  
Storm Release: Condenser Storm

Lightining Release: Ultimate Thunder

Lightning Release: Thunder Laser

Wind Release: Ultra turbulence

Wind Release Jet Binter

Light Release: Frozen Hunter  
Light Release: Cleansing light

Light Release: Beo saber

Fire Release: Solar wind destroyer  
Fire Release: atomic inferno

S-rank:

Wind Release: Rasenshuriken

Digimon S-rank techniques

Light release: Starburst hunter

Light release: feral fire

Light release: magna missiles

Fire release: dragonfire crossbow

Fire release: pyro dragons

Fire release: ryugonken

Fire release: dragon crusher

digimon SS-rank techniques:

Dark Release: Darkness Bluster

Dark Release: Rot Kreuz

Fire Release: Gaia tornado  
Fire Release: Omega Corona

Light Release sharpness claymore

Light Release: absolute zero

Lightning Release: tera blaster

Lightning Release: calamity thunder

Wind Release: storm gazer

Ice Release: freezing blizzard

Ice Release: great snowplow

Steel Release: elder sign

Earth Release: lava-lanche

Earth Release: lava-lanche #2

Earth Release: big bang boom

Wood Release: surprise cannon

Wood Release: Epeius gimmick

Water Release: Great maelstrom

Water Release: crystal billow

Dark Release: Dark blast

Digimon SSS-rank techniques

Yin-Yang (onmyōton) Release: celestial blade

Yin-Yang (onmyōton) Release: heaven's thunder

Dark Release: Necro Eclipse

Steel Release: laplace no ma

Original digimon techniques C-SSS

Human spirit evolution transformation technique C-rank

Beast spirit evolution transformation technique B-rank

Dark human spirit evolution transformation technique (used only for duskmon) B-rank

Dark beast spirit evolution transformation technique (used only for velgemon) A-rank

Fusion spirit evolution transformation technique A-rank

Unified spirit evolution transformation technique S-rank (used only for MagnaGarurumon and EmperorGreymon)

Ancient spirit evolution transformation technique SS-rank (used for the ancient forms of the legendary warriors)

Unified ancient spirit evolution transformation technique SSS-rank (used only for susanoomon)

KI 100% unlocked  
known ki techniques

Jinchuriki powers 100,000% unlocked (AN4: yes it is that much…what? he technically is a Jinchuriki considering that he has copies of the legendary warriors within him as well as being the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune since he lives on in his reincarnate)

(AN5: i know Jackal is overpowered but what do you expect when you have eleven beings stuck inside your gut


	3. Chapter 1: found out heritage!

Chapter 1: found out heritage!

-Mindscape-

We begin with a dark sewer with a red cage with a paper on the door with the japenese kanji for seal. Inside was an orange fox with nine tails. But that wasn't the only being inside the cage for there were eleven more creatures. The first was dragon-like in appearance, its whole body covered in red plating; a silver helmet that had two horns, the last noticeable detail was its wings they were made out of orange feathers that looked more like flames then feathers.

The second creature was one of the most human, he was covered in white armor plating, he held two huge swords, one in each hand, and his head was in the shape of a wolf. The third was in the shape of a ram with six pairs of hooves and very white shaggy fur.

The fourth creature was one of the only two females in the group she was covered in silver plating, green shoulder-arm guards, and rainbow hair, she had a rapier in one hand and her helmet was semi-robotic in shape. The fifth was insect in nature, the top half was dark blue with claws and wings on his back, the bottom half was dark red in color and was standing on four clawed feet.

the sixth was one of the weirdest shapes you would ever see, he basically was a round brown ball with a volcano-like point on his back, he had a small head, and arms and legs. The seventh was a wooden horse, but with gimmicks, and cannons.

The eighth creature was the second female of the group, she was light blue with a dark blue tail, and she held a trident in her left hand. the ninth creature was a mirror with a green robe, the only other noticeable detail was that above the mirror was a black hole with two blue eyes.

The tenth creature was a black and gold sphinx with golden wings. The eleventh creature was the only human, he wore dark blue pants with a dark red t-shirt with ten different symbols, five going down each shoulder, and he had spiky blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hello Kurama." the human said to the fox that turned his head towards the voice and said "alright three questions. One; who are you and your group of friends? Two; How did you get in here? And three; how do you know my true name?"

"in order my name is jackal Anubis Kanzaba and from left to right these are AncientGreymon, AncientGarurumon AncientMegatheriummon, AncientKazemon, AncientBeetlemon, AncientVolcamon, AncientMermaimon, AncientTrojanmon, AncientWIsemon, and AncientSphinxmon. We were put here by Kami for a mission. The person you are dwelling in is my reincarnate also. And three Kami told me. I also know you don't want a weak container. If you don't want a weak container then train him." Jackal answered

What you speak is true…very well I will train him and what about you? Will you train him as well?" Kurama said while Jackal looked at his group having some sort of silent conversation before looking back and saying "yes we will. Naruto will need to learn how to control his new abilities." At this Kurama cocked his head confused and asked "what do you mean new abilities?"

"He will gain control over most elements without using chakra, (AN: no this is not a bloodline but it is similar. He gets the elemental control from the spirits.). He will have control over fire, light, ice, wind, lightning, earth, water, wood, steel, and darkness. Plus any sub elements he might have will be from the first then mostly." Jackal explained

"I see, though its nice to see a new chakra nature how will we train him?" Kurama asked, he already knew but he wanted to see if this guy knew. "We set up a time difference, in here one hour is one year. He will need the time difference like that if he is to survive." Jackal said as Kurama nodded "I agree but first can you guys take a form so I don't get confused as to who is talking?" he said to the legendary warriors who nodded and merged into their Susanoomon form **"SUSANOOMON!" ** Kurama nodded in appreciation but asked "how will you train Naruto if you're in that form?"

"it takes nine warriors to handle the ninety percent of the power I hold in this form so if one of the warriors leaves my body I have two hours, total, to hold this form." Susanoomon said while Kurama just nodded. "Now let's bring in our host." Jackal said as he saw the current event happening to Naruto

-Outside in the real world-

Here we see a village surrounded by beautiful trees, people were walking everywhere, chatting, just enjoying the nice day. Everything was peaceful…that is until the shouts of demon and demon spawn were heard. Here we see a six year old short-spiked blond haired blue eyed boy running away from a mob. The boy is wearing a orange t-shirt and light blue pants. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki and he held a demon within him the demon that started all of this. The nine tailed fox, made a wrong move and turned into an alley that was a dead end. The mob caught up to him

the mob started shouting "ITS TIME TO FINISH WHAT THE YONDAIME HOKAGE STARTED BY KILLING THE DEMON." Just as they were about to attack the boy turned around and showed his eyes which were literal balls of darkness, **"SHADOW METEOR!"** the boy yelled as he arched his back a little and shot gigantic balls of darkness (AN2: about the same size as a medium sized fireball done by the fireball jutsu) from his chest. The balls of darkness knocked back the mob and the boy fainted. An anbu with a dog mask appeared and picked the boy up. "I am so sorry for what you have to go through…Naruto." he whispered to himself as he took the boy to the hospital where the hokage was waiting.

-Meanwhile-

"Hello? Anybody there?" Naruto asked as he walked around the sewer. "Great I am in a sewer how did I get here?" just as he was walking past a cage Naruto heard a voice "come here Naruto." Naruto looked around before seeing the cage. He walked up to it and asked "hello?"

"Hello Naruto. My name is Jackal" the voice said as it showed itself to be a man in his twenties. "Hello jackal, how did you get into this sewer?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"This is no regular sewer Naruto this is your mindscape a manifestation of your mind. You can change it with just a thought but first there is someone I want you to meet, Come over kyuubi." Jackal said as the fox walked over. The fox could see Naruto trembling and said "I do not wish to harm you Naruto you have gone through too much for me to harm you."

"Then why did you attack the village and how are you inside my mind?" Naruto asked curious as to how this had happened. "Madara Uchiha is still alive, he put me under mind control and made me attack the village and as for how I am inside your mind? I was sealed here by the fourth hokage who wanted you to be seen as a hero yet you weren't. The fourth hokage is your dad by the way." The fox said

"WHAT?! THE FOURTH HOKAGE IS MY DAD! THEN WHY DID HE SEAL YOU INTO ME?" Naruto yelled angry at the fourth hokage for putting him through the beatings. "your dad loved you very much Naruto but he couldn't ask someone to do what he did if he was not willing to do it himself first. Your mother Kushina uzumaki loved as well…do you want to know your dad's name as well?" Jackal said as tears came to his eyes knowing the life Naruto lived

"no I already know it since he is the fourth hokage…his name is Minato Namikaze and quick question how did I do that purple ball thing back at the crowd of people." Naruto asked

"it's a technique I can do it condenses the shadows around you into a ball of darkness and allows you to shoot it either as a big ball or smaller multiple balls.  
Now me and Kyuubi, or as his real name is Kurama, are going to teach you certain things. I'm going to teach you how to use the elements and kurama is going to teach you Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, a lot of other types of techniques, plus stuff you will need to know even if it is boring to learn." Jackal said

"aww man. I don't want to learn boring stuff." Naruto whined

"sorry Naruto but it's necessary You can use all ninja elements because a bloodline I am activating. Do you want to know your other two bloodlines?" Jackal asked as he saw the excitement in Naruto's eyes.

"I have two more bloodlines…tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Naruto said while he bounced up and down.

"First let's change your Mindscape. For this all you need to do is think about how you want your mind to look." Jackal said as Naruto changed the mindscape to resemble a grass field.

"Good now your first bloodline is your mom's she was an uzumaki so she had a lot of chakra, stamina, and major healing factor as well as a longer lifespan. Your father's was based on control and shape manipulation which is essential if you want to come up with your own techniques. Mine is basically you get all of the ninja elements, a transformation technique that is not only solid but also has several branches of power. The third and final part of mine is control. So you already have mine and your mother's bloodlines active, do you want your father's active as well?" Jackal asked as he saw Naruto thinking, "yes please." Naruto said as he mentally felt it activating. "Naruto you are about to wake up tell the sandaime hokage what's going on and wait for my signal to bring him into your mind." Kurama said as Naruto nodded and faded away. Kurama then turned and asked jackal "where did susanoomon go?

"He is in MY mindscape; they are sealed within me…so in here it would be a sub-mindscape." Jackal said as kurama nodded because it made sense to him

-back in the real world-

"Hello Naruto how are you feeling?" the sandaime hokage asked genuinely concerned for the boy. "I'm fine but boy do I have a lot to tell you jiji.

End of chapter 1

So what do you think? And about the sub-mindscape since the warriors were sealed within jackal and he is sealed within Naruto, I figured why not make a sub-mindscape which is a mindscape within a mindscape. Fair warning the next chapter won't be as long as this one

The next chapter

Chapter 2: telling the hokage


	4. Chapter 2: telling the hokage!

_Last time:_

"_Hello Kurama." "He will gain control over most elements without using chakra. Fire, Light, Ice, Wind, Lightning, Earth, Water, Wood, Steel, and Darkness." __**"SHADOW METEOR!"**__ "Hello Naruto. My name is Jackal" "WHAT?! THE FOURTH HOKAGE IS MY DAD! THEN WHY DID HE SEAL YOU INTO ME?" "I have two more bloodlines…tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" "I'm fine but boy do I have a lot to tell you jiji._

I forgot this in the last chapter: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR DIGIMON THOSE BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS!

Chapter 2: telling the hokage

Regular speech  
_thought speech  
_**technique/demonic voice  
**_**demonic thought speech**_

"what do you have to tell me Naruto?" Sarutobi asked curious as to what the boy could be talking about. "I know about my tenant and I know about my parents." Naruto said as the Hokage's jaw dropped. "How do you know about them?" Sarutobi asked

"because both my tenants told me." Naruto said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "both? There should only be one." The Hokage said as Naruto got a glazed look over his eyes. _"Naruto bring in the Hokage." Jackal said_

"_How do I do that? Naruto asked curiously, __**"just put your fingers to the Hokage's forehead and me and Jackal will do the rest kit."**__ Kyuubi said_

"Ok."

The glazed look left Naruto's face as he looked towards the hokage, "jiji it is better if I show you let me put my fingers on your forehead. And I will bring you into my mind." The Hokage* was still skeptical but that was to be expected so Sarutobi gave Naruto the benefit of doubt and said. "ok show me." Naruto put his fingers on the Hokage's head and the Hokage found himself in Naruto's mindscape. "Where are we?" Sarutobi asked 

"we are in my mindscape Jiji come on I want you to meet a couple of friends of mine." The Hokage smiled at Naruto's enthusiasm and followed him until he was in front of a cage. **"Welcome Hiruzen Sarutobi." ** A booming voice said, Sarutobi turned and saw the nine-tailed fox that attacked the village six years ago. "What do you want with Naruto Kyuubi?" Sarutobi asked cautiously 

Jiji you know Kurama?" Naruto asked in confusion, Sarutobi looked down at Naruto and said "Naruto don't listen to him he is a trickster." 

"And what about me?" Jackal said as he appeared. "Who are you and why are you in Naruto's mindscape?" Sarutobi asked 

"short version my name is Jackal Anubis Kanzaba, I was given a mission by Kami** and told to find some spirits I was reborn in Naruto my reincarnate who kami told me I would have to merge with at the age of thirteen. I have the powers of fire, wind, water, ice, earth, wood, steel, thunder, darkness, and light which he will get all of those as elements. Now me and Kurama, also known as kyuubi to you, will be training him. Any questions?" Jackal said 

"Yes I do have a few. One; how powerful is he going to become? Two; why did you attack Kurama? Three; what do you mean merge Jackal? four; how are you going to train him?" Sarutobi asked while jackal pondered the questions for a moment before answering "in order, one; if trained right he could become very powerful, two he attacked because Madara Uchiha is alive and brainwashed Kurama. Three; by merge I mean me and him will become one person and the resulting person will be a combination of both me and him. four; we train him here in his mindscape. Kurama will vow on his tails that he is telling the truth by the way." 

"And what will that do?" Sarutobi asked while Kurama got up and walked over as Jackal took Naruto off to the side to talk to him.** "If my tails glow white I am telling the truth if it doesn't and I die it means I lied so I Kurama hereby swear on my tails that what I have said and Jackal has said about me is the truth." ** At this moment all nine of Kurama's tails glowed white. "It seems you are telling the truth Kurama. I apologize for how hostile I was towards you. If I may ask what will you be training Naruto in?" Sarutobi asked 

-Meanwhile-

"Is it true that we have to merge Jackal-sensei?" Naruto asked with tears in his eyes

"yes it is true but however we will make your dream of becoming Hokage real…you know I have a mission to keep but let me ask you how many years at the very least do you want to be Hokage for?" jackal said

"at least five and if I make a friend can we become Co-Hokage's?" Naruto said with hope and excitement in his eyes. Jackal smiled at this and said "yes my reincarnate I will make sure that happens." At this moment Naruto hugged Jackal and whispered "thank you for helping me Jackal-nii." Jackal smiled even more and said "you're welcome Naruto."

- 

**"I will training Naruto in all of my Ninjutsu , hey what else am I supposed to do as a nine-tailed chakra fox, i will also help him with chakra control and his amount of chakra along with creation of new jutsus."** Kurama said as he looked at the human in front of him. "Very well thank you for your time Kurama and what about you Jackal? What will you be training him in?" Sarutobi asked as he saw Jackal and Naruto towards him and Kurama. "I will be training him in the elements, and like Kurama, creation of new techniques. He will also be trained in his new transformation techniques, which I will download the forms for. With your permission of course." Jackal said as he put his fingers to Sarutobi's head when he got a nod in confirmation.** "Now I have a favor to ask you Sarutobi. Will you take him into your home and keep him safe? I have seen his memories of his life and they are not good he will be starved and beaten. So please will you take him in?" **Kurama said while Sarutobi nodded with grim determination. "Well that's time it was nice meeting you Sandaime*** Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. Oh and you're the Hokage grow a fricken backbone and fire the civilian council." Jackal said with a wink as Sarutobi and Naruto woke up still in the hospital. Sarutobi looked at clock and noticed only two minutes had passed. He looked to Naruto, who was getting up, and said "come on Naruto you are staying with my family for now." And with that he took Naruto's hand and they walked towards the Sarutobi compound.

End of chapter 2 

AN: I called the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi a lot in this chapter. I know that's not his first name , which is Hiruzen by the way, but Sarutobi just came easier and I have seen many Naruto stories where the author calls the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi with a little bit of calling him Hiruzen. Well I hope you guys like this chapter. And please tell me what you think of it. 

*: Hokage = Fire shadow 

**: Kami = goddess of life, worlds, and dimensions 

***: Sandaime = third


	5. Chapter 3: training, academy, mizuki

Chapter 3: training, academy, mizuki

Naruto trained within the Sarutobi compound for five years (an: I making him age five years). During these years he mastered his fire spirit* capabilities, his wind spirit capabilities, earth spirit capabilities, and he had just mastered his water spirit capabilities though he had to face his fear of deep water which he gained because of a mob drowning him before he was six.

_-Fear of deep water flashback-_

_(AN2: Naruto is five here a little after he was kicked out of the orphanage)_

_Here we see a younger Naruto being tied up by a mob of people. They took him to the lake where a few of them climbed into a boat with Naruto in tow. And they rowed out to the middle where the water was deepest, while this was going on shouts of "drown the demon" and"kill the demon" were heard, and dumped Naruto over the side of the boat where he slowly fell to the bottom and no one heard his screams. When he hit the bottom he was unconscious. It was only a few minutes later when a pair of feminine hands grabbed him. When the woman broke the surface she swam back towards the shore and took Naruto to the hospital where the Hokage and a few Anbu and doctors, who didn't hate Naruto, were waiting. The doctors took Naruto; one put him in a bed while the others hooked him up to machines to monitor everything. Naruto survived but he was terrified of water, specifically deep water for years. He never found out who saved him but the Hokage gave him a name of the Anbu who did "her name in the Anbu is Snake and the reason she is called that is because of the snake summoning contract that she holds." After that he vowed if he ever saw the woman who saved him he would give her a hug and say "Thank you for saving me from drowning that day."_

-End fear of deep water flashback-

_-Full mastery of the Water Spirit flashback-_

(AN3: Naruto is eight here)

it was on a nice spring day when Naruto was walking along the river, which was flowing rapidly due to the winter ice melting, near the Sarutobi compound when he heard a splash and cry of help. He ran towards the noise and saw that Konohamaru, the Hokage's grandson was flailing for his life heading for some sharp rocks. Naruto looked around and saw nobody there so he figured konohamaru slipped and fell. Naruto wanted to save him but couldn't because of his fear. It was at this time the spirit of water appeared before him and said with a melodic voice "I guess you will never be Hokage if you can't save a child from drowning. I guess you aren't worthy to be Hokage are you?"

"_No I am and I will prove you wrong." Naruto said with a fierce determination as he walked backwards a little bit before running and diving into the water…He swam against the current as he swam towards Konohamaru. Before long he grabbed the back Konahamaru's shirt and pulled him towards safety. He saw that Konohamaru was unconscious from hitting his head on a rock, though no cuts were seen, as he carried Konohamaru towards his grandfather, who was just arriving home. "Naruto what happened to Konohamaru?!" Sarutobi asked frantically while Naruto juts answered. "Taking a walk by river…heard a cry…followed noise…saw Konohamaru slip into raging water towards sharp rocks…faced fear…saved Konohamaru…pulled towards shore…walked here…please take him…to hospital…too exhausted." And with that Sarutobi went to get Konohamaru's father after telling him what happened. Once back they took Naruto and Konohamaru to the hospital to get checked out_

_A little later Naruto woke up and saw presents and get well cards around at the foot of his bed. He turned his head to the left and saw Sarutobi there sleeping peacefully. "Jiji wake up." Naruto whispered which woke up the hokage who jumped and looked around frantically before setting his eyes on Naruto  
"ah Naruto you're awake you scared me for a moment there. Did you see your presents and cards?" he asked getting a nod in confirmation. "I see someone wants to say thank you for saving him isn't that right Konohamaru?" Sarutobi asked as he looked over to the door seeing a boy, at the age of five, come in. Naruto greeted him with "how are you konohamaru?" _

"_I'm fine Naruto-ani**. Thank you for saving me." And with that Konohamaru hugged Naruto who just hugged him back and said "you are welcome Konohamaru but I have to thank you as well." With this Konohamaru pulled back with a look of confusion on his face. Naruto saw that the hokage had one as well so he decided to explain "thanks to you konohamaru I got over my fear of deep water***…I couldn't let someone precious to me die when there was something I could do to save him or her. So I must thank you for helping me as well." Konohamaru seemed to understand and said "you're welcome Naruto now…PRESENT TIME!" at that both Naruto and Sarutobi chuckled, with Naruto's being genuine. "Let's wait for the others first." Sarutobi said_

-end full mastery of water spirit flashback-

Done reviewing those memories Naruto smiled and walked towards the academy. He had decided to hide his skills and play the part of the idiot, along with telling the Hokage about his plan the Hokage decided to let whoever the jounin instructor was to not go by the academy scores on Naruto. Naruto had already failed the Genin exams twice already because of the clone jutsu. It wasn't that he had enough chakra it was that he had too much even with his control. Individually he had already mastered tree walking, water walking, waterfall walking, senbon/kunai balancing, and leaf balancing. Now he was trying to figure out a way to use waterfall walking, senbon/kunai balancing and leaf balancing all at the same time. Without noticing he walked into the academy and sat down, soon a hand was waving in front of his face with a voice calling his name. Naruto then woke up from his daydream saw Shikamaru waving his hand in front of his face. "Yo Naruto you in there?"

"yeah I'm here, I was just thinking about something." Naruto said while Shikamaru nodded in acceptance. "Are you thinking about the clone part of the exam?" Shikamaru was the only one who knew about the chakra problem Naruto had as well as why Naruto was hiding his true abilities. (AN4: he's hiding them because one of the things you need to be a ninja is deception plus…Shikamaru figured it out) "yeah im going to see if I can use a different clone jutsu I just learned a few days ago." Naruto said as just then Iruka umino and Mizuki hazuka (AN5: I know he doesn't have a last name but I made one for him) walked in and had the students settle down. "Now today's the graduation exam and for those of you who didn't pass twice this is the last time you can take it. Now we will be going in alphabetical order by last name." Iruka said as he called the students up, eventually he got to Naruto. "Ok Naruto show me the transformation jutsu, the substitution jutsu and the clone jutsu." Iruka said but before Naruto did anything he asked something "does it have to be the regular clone jutsu or can it be any that the person knows?"

"I'm sorry Naruto but it must-"mizuki started to say but was cut off by Iruka saying "no it doesn't have to be the regular clone jutsu if you know another one. Now Henge into the Third Hokage." While Naruto transformed into the third Hokage mizuki was thinking to himself _"shit shit shit he is going to pass if he does know another type of clone jutsu. i wont be able to trick him into stealing the sacred scroll. guess i will have to do it myself." _

"Now do the substitution jutsu." Naruto did the substitution with such speed that he switched with mizuki and watched as mizuki fell on his butt. He then pulled out the chair for mizuki to sit down in.

"Now do a clone jutsu." Naruto made several hand signs and said **"Earth Clone Jutsu, Fire Clone Jutsu, Water, Clone Jutsu, Wind Clone Jutsu" **and with that four clones of Naruto appeared. "Well done Naruto you passed here is your Genin headband come back in two weeks for team placement." And with that Naruto left the academy.

Later on naruto was eating at Ichiraku Ramen when he saw Mizuki run past him with a scroll on his back. He noticed this because Mizuki pushed his head into his ramen. Naruto got up angrily, paid for his meal, and went after Mizuki while noticing Iruka going after him as well. When they had him cornered Mizuki looked at Naruto and said "Naruto do you want to know why the village hates you."

"NO MIZUKI IT'S FORBIDDEN!"

"Shut up Iruka. The village hates you because you hold the nine tailed demon fox that attacked Konoha twelve years ago (AN6: its four months before Naruto's twelfth birthday). You are the demon fox!." Mizuki shouted but instead of hearing a kid break down he heard chuckling which turned into full blown laughter. "You thought I would break down over something I already knew about. FYI baka the fox and I are best friends." at this moment Mizuki threw a fuma shuriken at Naruto who didn't dodge due to Iruka getting in the way. "Good now Iruka can die as well." Mizuki laughed insanely

"Iruka-sensei…why? "Naruto asked confused as to why Iruka took the shuriken. "Because Naruto I saw you as the demon fox at first but then I realized that you were just looking for attention just like I did when the fox took my parents away but with what I heard about you being best friends with the fox makes me wonder. Was Konoha's destruction all those years ago really the fox or was it someone else?" and with that Iruka fainted. "Ohh goodie goodie died now onto the demon." Mizuki laughed insanely when he stopped and started to move towards Naruto but stopped when he heard a cry of **"EXECUTE LOWE SPIRIT OF DARKNESS EVOLUTION!"** as this happened black and gold armor appeared around Naruto with his blond hair disappearing. Purple lion heads floated around him while the rest of the armor appeared. Facing Mizuki was a tall warrior with a black and gold lion theme. This warrior was none other the good spirit of darkness "**LOWEMON"**

"See I told you, you are a demon." Mizuki said

"no I am not a demon I am your doom. **SHADOW LANCE!"** and with that Lowemon summoned his spear, swung it to gain momentum and thrust forward with it stabbing Mizuki in the arm before jumping back. **"SHADOW METEOR" **Lowemon exclaimed while firing purple balls of darkness from the lion's head on his chest knocking Mizuki out."

-Meanwhile-

Sarutobi was viewing the battle he was shocked at the display of power Naruto wielded he was sure that this new transformation technique came from Jackal and Kurama but wasn't sure. Well he would have to ask about it later for Naruto had changed back and made another clone who carefully took the Fuma shuriken out of Iruka. After tying up Mizuki Sarutobi saw Naruto and the clone pick up both Chuunin with the clone taking Mizuki and Naruto taking Iruka

End of chapter 3

Well what do you guys think? I should be proud of myself because I finished a chapter in four hours. (Worked on it at the library from 9:30 am to 1:30 pm) well I hope you guys like the story and sorry if there was no Jackal or Kurama they just didn't appear in my mind until the end.

**Jackal and kurama: HEY!**

Plus I would like to personally thank Kurama Thunderstorm and Wolfmoon30 making this story one of their favorites.

*I will be giving Naruto at least four elements by the time he gets together with his team and yes it is going to be Kakashi as his jonin instructor but I won't be doing his lazy personality except for the know each other part (the part where the others learn only his name. plus Naruto will get the other elements of ice, wood, steel, thunder, light, and darkness but it will be a while before that even happens. Which reminds me Naruto only used the L (or good) spirit of darkness which is all he has access, for that particular element, to at the moment. He has to train in the real world while using the other spirits

**the word ani is the actual Japanese word for brother. if you dont believe me look up: what is the Japanese word for brother on google and it should come up with ani and a little kanji symbol

*** Naruto's fear of deep water comes from my own fear of deep water which i got at two years old going down the slide, that lead to the deep end of my grandma's pool and almost drowning because i didn't know how to swim. i haven't learned how to swim because of my fear. i haven't got over it like Naruto has but slowly and surely i am.


	6. Chapter 4 New cloths, grad, bell test

Chapter 4: new clothes, graduation, bell test

Regular speech  
_thought speech  
_**demon speech**

_**Inner speech**_

(The day after the academy test) 

It was a beautiful sunny day the sun was just rising over MT. Hokage*. Naruto had just woken up as the sun's rays shined through his window. _"Morning Jackal-sensei, Kurama-sensei." _

"_Morning naruto/kit." _They said, naruto got dressed and went outside. _"So kit what's on the agenda today." Kurama asked_

"today I am going to get a new outfit; I like orange but not like what I wear. It's too bright." Naruto thought back

"_Wow didn't think I ever hear that from you kit." Kurama said as naruto walked into a ninja shop. _"Hello and welcome to the dragon sage, your one stop shop for all…Naruto?" the lady asked

"Oh hey Tenten I didn't know you worked here." Naruto said as he saw one of the girls that graduated last year. "Yeah this is my family's shop, I work here whenever I'm not a mission, so what are you looking for?" she said

"I'm just looking for right now." Naruto said as he looked over some pants. At the end he got twenty-one shirts (dark green, dark blue, and black), fourteen pairs of pants (dark blue and black, multiple shurikens, fourty explosive tags, twenty flash bombs, twenty scrolls, twenty smoke bombs, and he ordered a special trench coat with ten, certain, symbols.

"Ok this is a lot but since we have a special going on you get half off for all of this, but the trench coat will need a few days to make to your specifications." Tenten said as she rang it all up for five hundred ryo which Naruto put on the counter and turned to leave before he stopped and said "I forgot to ask how much the trench coat will be…can you tell me?"

"It will be about…eight hundred ryo when it's done, unless we run into any problems the price will stay the same." Ten-ten said as she rang up the price to make sure. "Thanks Tenten, have a great day see you later." Naruto said as he left the store and went back home.

-Later-

Naruto met up with the Hokage to ask him about some things. "Jiji since I know about my parents can I get my inheritance?"

"Honestly you can get it but why?" Sarutobi asked curious as to know the reason. "Well one so I can stop taking money from you to live at your compound and two. If I see missing-nin like…" at this moment Naruto grabbed a bingo book and pointed to a picture of Zabuza Momochi, "like him well if I can get them to come to the village and become Konoha ninja then we can strengthen the village.

"That's an impressive thought Naruto. We need more swordsmen anyways…okay if you see any missing-nin that you think might have an interest in joining Konoha…well I'm all for it and to make it official ill put It on your papers if you pass the next genin test." Sarutobi said as looked at naruto for any sign of reaction; he wasn't expecting Naruto to chuckle though. "I figured the genin test we took wasn't the real one."

"Oh and how did you come to that thought Naruto?" Sarutobi asked with a small smirk on his face. "The genin test I took was to weed out the ones who couldn't be ninja and to fast forward those who could become ninja."

"Very good Naruto…actually I thought you would never catch onto that. Anyways I must go and do more of the evil paperwork. It is the bane of all kage's." Sarutobi said as he looked at the pile with disgust and hatred. "Jiji you know how I did those clones back in the academy right?" Sarutobi nodded

"Well I know how to defeat your paperwork." Naruto said only to be shocked at how fast the Hokage moved. "TELL ME TELL ME, TELL ME AND I WILL GIVE YOU YOUR INHERITANCE AND I WILL BUY YOU RAMEN FOR A MONTH…not the Ichiraku's kind though." Naruto just nodded and said "FIRST…OW!" at this the Hokage had the decency to look down in embarrassment. "Second. Don't we have another clone jutsu in the forbidden scroll?" At this Sarutobi nodded and immediately got scared when he saw the sarcastic smirk on Naruto's face "It starts with shadow and ends with clone." At this the hokage held up his hand for silence… walked over to a shelf that held a single scroll on it…he picked up the scroll and walked back to his desk…he unsealed the scroll and a rectangular block of wood appeared with a bull-eyes on it and a little caption saying "if you find the simplest answer to the most complicated problem…hit head here." And with this Sarutobi started to hit his head against the board while saying stupid over and over again.

_meanwhile_

Every person that had to do paperwork, alive, dead, and immortal, felt a chill go through them as they felt that someone found the answer to paperwork. And the rest, except for one, still haven't figured it out

_

Naruto sweat-dropped at this and said "um jiji are you going to be any longer I would like to get my inheritance please."

"Oh I'm sorry naruto…here is your mother's sword and her seal book, along with her letter to you.

_My dearest sono*_

_It pains me to say goodbye before you can even see. At this moment I am writing to you but soon the fox will be ripped out of me and I will die thanks to a guy in an orange spiral mask. I want you to understand that I love you and so does your father…don't hate him for what he will possibly do for he couldn't ask someone to do something that he himself was not willing to do. But if you ever see him punch him in the stomach for me and if you do have the fox sealed inside of you never give in to your dark desires. I know that I will never get to know you; that I will never get to see you grow up but I hope you become a respectable noble young man and find someone to love."_

_Just remember I love you my sono."_

_Your mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze._

Naruto could see the tear stains on the letter and added his own as well. He picked up the seal book and looked through it, automatically memorizing some of the seals (because of his Uzumaki heritage). "now here is your father's jutsu scroll and his part of the letter

_My son_

_I cannot express how deeply sorry I am for what you will have to go through…I hope the village has treated you as a hero and stuck to my wishes but I know the life a jinchuriki goes through and I fear the worst. If they hate you then I hope you can forgive your foolish father for his misguidance. I sealed the only half of the nine tail's chakra inside you because I have faith in you that you will learn how to control it and protect those precious to you. I know that I will never get to see you grow up and become a very noble young man, that I will never get to see you get married and have kids of your own but to see you alive and well would be the best thing for me._

_I love you my son and I hope you know that._

_Your father Minato Namikaze_

Naruto could see the tear stains on the letter and knew his father cried for him. He added his own tears as well as he cried. "Naruto do you understand why your father did what he did?" Sarutobi asked as Naruto nodded. "Very well here is your father's special kunai. And that jutsu scroll has all of his invented jutsu.

"Dad's jutsu." Naruto whispered.

"Anyways I finally have the answer to all paperwork is there anything else you need?" Sarutobi asked

"_Naruto I might have found a way to bring back your dad and mom though tell only the Hokage_

"Yep but I can only tell YOU."

"Very well anbu please leave us. Come back in when I tell you to." After the anbu left Sarutobi took Naruto to a wall. He pressed certain parts and the wall opened to reveal a passage way, they went down the passage way to a room that Sarutobi put privacy seals as Naruto came in. "now what did you need to tell me, and only me, Naruto?" Sarutobi asked

"Well jackal-sensei might have found a way to bring back mom and dad. Though we need a plan for them to come back and not be attacked for being imposters." Naruto said as he smirked at the shocked look on the Hokage's face. "I'm going to ask how but I know I will regret it…how?" Sarutobi asked

"He figured out that if we summon the Shinigami by hand signs we sign a contract giving up our life but if we do it by summoning seals or summoning the Shinigami in my mindscape then we override the contract."

Yes you do Naruto." A voice said as said Shinigami appeared in a white t-shirt with black pants outfit on the back of the t-shirt was the kanji for death god. "Kami told me to appear when Jackal figured it out. Naruto I can give you your parents back on one condition you give me two souls in return. You will need Orochimaru's soul and Kabuto Yakushi's, who is actually working for Orochimaru, soul. By the way jackal and Kurama can possess clones that you make Naruto. So you can give Kurama what he wants even though he is still sealed inside you." Shinigami said

"_That works for me I just want some fresh air right now." Jackal said as Kurama nodded._

By the way your parents are proud of you and they know what happened with Kurama and Sarutobi. Sarutobi Minato and Kushina wanted me to pass on a message to you, here it is." Shinigami said as he handed Sarutobi a letter. "Well I will be going now, remember Naruto two evil souls for the price of two." Shinigami said as he disappeared into thin air

"Alright Naruto I'm going to be training you a lot more from now on." Sarutobi said with grim determination.

-two weeks later at the academy-

Here we see Iruka naming off the teams with Naruto in the back waiting for his team to be announced.

"Team 1… (AN: I am going to skip these since I don't know any of Naruto's classmates besides the Konoha Nine) team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha…" at this Sakura yelled out "take that bitches true love conquers all!"

"Sakura shut your fat lip." At this everybody turned to look at Naruto in shock. The dead last told his crush to shut up. "What was that Naruto?" Sakura said with a scary demonic look on.

"I said we don't need fangirls. If I am on your team I will make it one of my personal missions to make sure that that fangirl attitude is wiped out and obliterated." Naruto said with dead seriousness. At this Sakura was seething _"how dare he call me a fangirl! I'm going to pulverize him"_

"_**SHANNARO, DO IT!" inner Sakura **_said as Sakura cracked her knuckles, pulled her arm back and punched Naruto only for it to be caught by him.

"Pathetic now let me show you my strength." Naruto said as he punched with his other hand which sent Sakura flying back till she hit the chalk board. Iruka was shocked at the display but continued on, "As I was saying team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your Jōnin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake" At the mention of his name Naruto slammed his head on the desk. "Team 8 is Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka, your Jōnin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Since team 9 is still in circulation we will move on to team 10 which consists of Ino Yamanaka, Chōji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara your Jōnin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Your sensei's will come by to pick you up within the next thirty minutes." And with that Iruka left. It was two hours later when Kakashi came by, "YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screamed. "My first impression of you three is I don't like you. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." And with that Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves, Naruto then disappeared in a swirl of water with Sakura in awe and Sasuke seething at the fact that the dead last could do something he couldn't. Sakura and Sasuke then met up with the other two on the roof, "now that we are all here tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, that sort of stuff." Kakashi said as Sakura gained a look of confusion on her face as she asked "why don't you go first sensei, so we get a good idea of what to expect."

"_This is the smartest kunoichi of the year?" _was the thought of the others. "Well, "I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… My dreams for the future… Hmm… As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies… you next pinky." Kakashi said

"_all we learned was his name." _thought the others 

My name is Sakura Haruno my likes are…*looks at Sasuke and giggles*…my dislikes are INO-PIG and NARUTO…my dreams for the future are… *looks at Sasuke again and squeals*… and that's it."

"Alright you next duck-butt." At this Sasuke scowls "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone."

"_Great an avenger." _Thought Naruto and Kakashi, Alright you next blond." At this Naruto just smiles and says "my name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are ramen, Jiji Hokage, Iruka-sensei, Jackal-sensei and Kurama-sensei. My dislikes are perverts, rapists, the time it takes for instant ramen to cook. My dream for the future is to become Hokage. As for my hobbies…training, reading, and that's it."

"Alright meet at training ground seven for the real genin test."

"BUT SENSEI WE ALREADY TOOK THE GENIN TEST." Sakura screeched. Kakashi rubbed his pinky in his ear and said "first…OW! Second that test was to weed out the wannabe's this is the real test to see if you have what it takes to become ninja…oh and I recommend you don't eat breakfast you will only throw up." With this Kakashi eye smiled and shunshined away to a place to watch the next few minutes. It was Sasuke who decided to approach Naruto. "Dobe I want to know how you did that technique."

"Yeah loser it should be Sasuke-kun's!" Sakura screeched

"Sasuke if you want to know how I did that technique work with me tomorrow and I will tell you, deal?

"Why should I work with you dobe, I'm an Uchiha, an elite."

"One because I won't tell you how I did that technique and two Kakashi is a Jōnin…now think could you take on a Jōnin by yourself at this time?"

"No I couldn't…fine tomorrow I will work with you but you better hold up your end of the bargain." Sasuke said as got up and started to leave before Naruto called him again. "Sasuke make sure to eat breakfast tomorrow. Kakashi recommended, not ordered, to not eat." At this Sasuke smirked and shot back "you're not as stupid as you look dobe thanks for the advice."

-The next day-

"Where is that dobe? A familiar voice said

"Yeah where is he? He's late." Another familiar voice said, just then there was a blur and the two turned to see a young man in a trench coat with ten different symbols, all in different designs. He wore a dark green shirt with black pants; he wore dark brown boots as well. "YOU BAKA WHY ARE YOU LATE!? And take down that henge Naruto you will never be as cool as Sasuke-kun." the second voice said

"For your information Sakura this is my new outfit, these are real clothes. The trench coat I ordered specially made for me. The trench coat was the reason I was late, I had to pick it up and make sure it fit. Now Sasuke and Sakura come here, I'm about to tell you the plan." Naruto said

"Sure dobe but you better keep up your end of the bargain after this." Sasuke said as he and Sakura walked over to Naruto. "Now before I get to the plan Sasuke do you know any Jutsu besides the academy ones?"

"I only know Fire style: fire ball and fire style great fire ball." Sasuke said

"Alright good I can incorporate that into the plan. Now here is the plan. Kakashi focuses on team work and uses bells attached to his belt to test us, so Sakura I need you to 'leave' the area so you can catch Kakashi by surprise. Now Sasuke will be over there in the trees waiting for my signal. I will use a clone to face Kakashi, when I give the first signal which will be my clone dispelling, Sasuke I want you to come out of the trees shooting one, and only one, great fireball then start to attack him. From there I will burst out of the bushes and fight with Sasuke, this will be the second signal, which is for Sakura, she will come by henged as someone else. And once she does she will run into the battle looking like she is going to stop it but instead she will turn and grab the bells. Does everyone understand the plan?" at the nods Naruto said "good but repeat your individual parts to me." After they explained their individual parts of the plan Naruto nodded and saw that Kakashi was coming. "Quick you two hide now." At his urgency Sakura and Sasuke hid.

After waiting for a few minutes to let Kakashi come closer he asked "so where are the others?"

"They're around here but anyways what's the test?"

"Even though what you said makes me suspicious I will tell you. You and your teammates have to get these bells from me. There are only two so one of you will have to go back to the academy; you have until twelve pm to get the bells from me. Now begin." At this Naruto began to fight Kakashi. Soon Naruto dispelled and in his place was a fire ball. Kakashi dodged only for Sasuke to attack him. Not even two minutes later Naruto came out of the bushes and started to attack Kakashi as well. Two minutes later a person came by to stop to fight. He ran towards the battle, and as He got closer the fighters broke apart so the guy could stop them but instead the guy ran up to Kakashi and grabbed the bells tearing them off his belt. "WHAT?!" Kakashi exclaimed only to see the guy burst into smoke to reveal Sakura. "Well this was certainly a surprise so who's going to back to the academy?" Kakashi said

"Either you pass us all or we don't pass at all. We are in this together." Naruto said as Sasuke and Sakura agreed with him.

"Well then you all pass but who came up with the plan?

"That would be me Kakashi-sensei I came up with it." Naruto said as Kakashi nodded in approval "ok, here is something I want you to remember. Those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. You are dismissed." Kakashi said as he left to give his report.

"Hey guys want to go get Ichiraku's ramen to celebrate? And don't worry Sasuke, I will tell you how I did that technique I just want to celebrate first."

"Sure dobe why not."

As they walked over to the ramen stand. Kakashi was in the Hokage's office along with the other Jōnin's.

"Report and tell me if your teams fail or pass." The Hokage said.

"Team one fail" the first said

"Team two fail." The second Jōnin said, the other Jōnin's said the same thing. "Hokage-Sama may I tell mine at the end? It's very interesting." Kakashi asked, the Hokage nodded to let him know it was okay.

"Team eight pass: only two things were wrong, one; the Hyuuga girl needs help with her confidence and two; Kiba needs to be brought down a few notches. He is too cocky." Kurenai said

"Team ten pass: their ino-shika-cho teamwork was off the charts. They did very well. Ino needs to focus more on being a ninja though." Asuma said as the Hokage nodded. He then looked at Kakashi and said "now what about your team Kakashi."

"Team 7 passed with flying colors. I went to meet them and only Naruto faced me except he wasn't unprepared. He knew that I was a Jōnin and came up with a plan to face me. And it went perfectly for him and his team, so they pass. The only thing that concerns me is Sakura she is a fan girl and doesn't even realize it. I wouldn't underestimate the dead last anymore. He seemed smarter than the academy let on." at this everyone was in shock including the Hokage. When the Hokage got over his shock he said "very well you are all dismissed."

End of chapter 4

I hope you guys like this chapter. I will focus a little bit more on Sasuke next chapter. I also have a plan for Naruto's summons though I'm not telling :P

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter…until next time

*sono is the actual Japanese word for son, don't believe me use google translate and translate from English to japanese


	7. chapter 5: sasuke, shunshin, elements

Chapter 5: Sasuke, body flicker

It had been a few days since the bell test; Sasuke was walking over to Naruto's to tell him about Kakashi's elemental jutsu training. As he walked towards Naruto's house He remembered how he learned the shunshin.

_~~~~Flashback start~~~~_

_The day after the bell test:_

"So Sasuke the technique I did is called the shunshin or body flicker technique along but instead of the regular shunshin I did an elemental shunshin…now flare your chakra at full power for five seconds." Naruto said as Sasuke flared his chakra thinking 'this will shock the dobe.'

"_You don't have enough but I will help you with that by giving you a chakra control exercise that also enlarges your chakra reserves." Naruto said as he pulled out a ball (AN: about the size of a ping pong ball) and also saw Sasuke's ego deflate. "You are to keep this ball on your finger by putting chakra into it for five minutes straight. As for me I will be meditating." Naruto said as he pulled out a timer and sat down in a meditating position._

~~~~Within Naruto's mindscape~~~~

Naruto appeared in his mindscape and looked towards his internal sensei's "So what are we working on today?" Naruto said as he looked at Jackal and Kurama, "we are going to be working on the Beast Spirit of Ice. You have three hours to get from 75% control to 100% control." Jackal said as he saw Naruto turn into Korikakumon, "now work on making an ice sword big enough for Korikakumon." Naruto did as he was told and made a sword entirely out of ice. "Now make it out of snow." Jackal said as he saw Naruto struggle with this for a few seconds but got it.  
(AN2: I figured snow is harder to mold without using hands)

"Alright now turn Korikakumon's axes into ice and snow." Naruto did as asked making one axe ice and the other snow. "Now make them both ice and snow at the same time." Naruto was shocked at this but did as asked anyways. He concentrated on making the long pole ice while making the blades snow. Then he combined them into one making a new sub element for his ice powers.

At this Kurama and Jackal were shocked. "What do you call this element Naruto?" Kurama asked while Naruto looked at them with determination in his eyes and said. "It shall be called icicle gas." Kurama and jackal shared a glance, then turned back to Naruto and said together "alright you now have 100% control of Ancientmegatheriummon's powers. Sasuke's time is almost up by the way so you might want to leave."

"Ok I will talk to you guys later." Naruto said as he vanished

_~~~~real word~~~~_

_Sasuke was focusing so hard that he didn't realize Naruto was done meditating, at this moment he had the ball high up in the air (AN3: about near the top of his head). "Sasuke that's enough now stand up and stretch." Sasuke did as told and stopped the ball by making it come down slowly. Once he grabbed it he stood up and stretched. "Sasuke before we go onto the chakra flare I want to know how you stayed focused." Naruto asked curiously. "I used my ambition of killing my brother to focus on the ball."_

"_Why do you want to kill your brother? I mean sure he killed your clan but he must have spared you for a reason." Naruto said_

"yeah but I still haven't figured out the reason for that." Sasuke said

_"would you say your clan was arrogant before they were killed?" Naruto said since he knew the reason why the clan was killed since he devised plans to prank them but his plans got into the hokage's hands, how he didn't know._

_"yeah they were and now that I think about it that's probably what got them killed. Alright now I have a new ambition instead of killing Itachi I will work to rebuild my clan and make it a better clan and I will be a better person instead of being so emo."_

_"I'm glad but now flare your chakra._

~~~~meanwhile~~~~

Meanwhile in the afterlife the Uchiha were celebrating that some random Uchiha made a new ambition but got a shiver down when they felt a disturbance in the Emo Uchiha Universe.

Mikoto Uchiha looked on with interest as she saw her husband get up and said "where are you going dear?"

"An Uchiha gave up being emo…this must be corrected." Fugaku said as his wife shook her head.

_~~~~Back to the story~~~~_

_Sasuke flared his chakra hoping it was enough. "Alright it's enough now you want to put enough chakra into your legs and move ten feet to the right. Sasuke did and appeared in a swirl of leaves ten feet to the right. "WOOO I did it." _

~~~~Flashback end~~~~

KNOCK KNOCK (AN4: sound effects yay!)

"Yeah? Oh Sasuke what do you need?"

"Kakashi wants us to meet at training ground 7 at 8 am for elemental jutsu training." Sasuke said as he Naruto nodded and said "alright let me get dressed first." Sasuke waited and soon Naruto was out of his house. "Alright let's go." He said

Later at training ground 7:

"Alright today we are going to find out your elemental affinities and see which jutsu I can give you to start with. Now this is chakra paper all you have to do is put a little chakra into it and if it burns it's fire, if it crumples its lightning, if it becomes soaked its water, if it turns to dust its earth, if it slices in half its wind. Now here you go." Kakashi said as he handed all three papers which they put chakra into.

Sasuke's burned and crumpled meaning he had fire and lightning

Sakura's soaked and turned to dust meaning she had water and earth

Naruto's broke into ten parts and one piece burned, one piece crumpled, one piece sliced itself in half, one piece turned to dust, one piece became soaked, one piece turned into metal, one piece turned into ice, one piece turned into wood, one piece turned yellow and glowed brightly, and the final piece turned black and glowed purple.

"Sasuke here is the fireball technique, Sakura, here is the Earth release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique, and Naruto here is Water Release: Violent Bubble Wave." Kakashi said as he thought to himself _"I can tell naruto is going to be very powerful I will have to talk with him later about those last two elements though. Those looked like light and darkness respectively." _

"_I want to know what those last two elements were. They look interesting." _Sasuke thought to himself. 

End of chapter 5

Sorry it's so short but this was a chapter I thought of when I went for a walk a couple days ago…well tell me what you think…plus I just checked my story's stats and this story has 972 views, 7 followers , 3 favorites and 1 community.

972 views is a lot for only four chapters, one prologue, and one author's note which makes me happy that people are seeing this story and, hopefully, enjoying it. But anyways I would like to give a shout out to inuboy86, retona, and BAB07 for following/favorite the story/author (ME! Lol XD).

And I must give a shout out to kittykat9628 for favoriting an old story of mine. Kittykat9628 that story will be having a redone version sometime in the future so be prepared. I hope you guys like it and see you next chapter


	8. Chapter 6: training summons, 1st c-rank!

Chapter 6: training, summons, first c-rank mission

In a clearing in the forest of death we find Naruto practicing taijutsu with his clones. At the moment his clones were in the form of Agunimon the human spirit of fire. Punch, punch, kick, dodge, kick, punch, back hand, chop, stab. Over and over the process was repeated. It was then that one of his clones decided to change spirits and become the human spirit of water, Oceanusmon. (AN: the male version of Ranamon. He has the same hat-thing as Ranamon) a blue humanoid with webbed hands and feet, he had six pack abs, with dark blue gloves and boots appeared in the Agunimon clone's place. He then started to attack Naruto using that forms liquid-like movements. Naruto then, using a strong round house kick, hit the Oceanusmon clone hard enough to dispel it. After counting the clones he said "alright fifty of you work on Arbormon's power, another fifty work on Grumblemon's power, another fifty work on Mercurymon's power, while I talk to my sensei's about ninjutsu and genjutsu."

After a resounding "yes boss!" Naruto went into his mindscape. Here we see Jackal and Kurama sparring. Naruto was about to say something but stopped and sat down watching them. The two were going at it like seasoned warriors. "So Kurama how are my skills?"

"You have gotten better Jackal but you still have a lot to learn." Kurama said as he disappeared and reappeared behind Jackal that then swung and grabbed Kurama's chop. "It seems that we have a visitor, I say we end this fight with an epic finish. Don't you agree…Kurama?" Jackal asked

"Yes I agree." Kurama said as he and Jackal jumped back. All of a sudden a stop light (AN2: Naruto imagined something akin to a count down and that's what appeared…don't judge me it was random) appeared and counted down in colors…when it hit green. Both Kurama and Jackal dashed forward, the dash ended with both combatants' ending in a tie. Neither would give up, "I think it's a tie don't you agree Jackal?"

"Not yet Kurama" Jackal said as he took advantage of Kurama's distraction and pushed forward. Kurama looked shocked for a few seconds before he fell on his butt. "Hehe good fight Kurama, need a hand?" Jackal asked as he pulled Kurama to his feet. "So Kurama and Jackal what was that all about?" Naruto asked

"we were sparring to see how much better I have gotten at taijutsu and overall physical fitness." Jackal said as Kurama nodded, "now kit it's time to start on jutsu starting with the one Kakashi got for you. Water style: violent bubble wave."

"Yes kurama sensei." Naruto said as he did the hand-signs for the jutsu "Water Style: Violent Bubble Wave!" a wave of big bubbles shot out of Naruto's mouth. "Good now get the time of making bubbles less than before." Kurama said as Naruto nodded eventually he got the time down to seven bubbles per second. "Hmm good job ok now that we are done with ninjutsu for the day you will work on detecting illusions with Jackal." Kurama said as he stepped back and Jackal stepped forward and said "ok Naruto close your eyes." Naruto did while Jackal apparated away to another part of the mindscape and became a tree. "Okay Naruto open your eyes and try to detect Jackal." Naruto did and thought for a few moments before saying "he's fifty meters behind disguised as a tree."

"Good now dispel the Genjutsu." Kurama said as Naruto made a hand sign and dispelled the illusion surrounding Jackal. "good job Naruto for now that's it you are doing very well with genjutsu for someone with your chakra reserves, I'm going to have to come up with new and more difficult illusions for you." Jackal said as he and kurama noticed something outside. Naruto nodded and waved goodbye dispelling his clones twenty at a time as he came out of his mindscape. "Come out where I can see and tell me who you are."

"**Very well hatchling we sensed a dragon and wolf spirit in you can you explain that to us? As for who we are I am Ryuga boss summons of the dragon summoning contract."** Said a large green humanoid dragon as he appeared looking like a Royal Chinese Dragon (AN3: the royal part is because he has royal armor)

"**I am Dracula the boss summons of the bat summoning contract."** A bat appeared standing with dark and evil looking armor and two cannons on his back.

"**And I am Fenrir boss summons of the wolf summoning contract. Can you tell us your name pup?"** Said a giant wolf with tribal looking armor. He had gauntlets on his fore paws. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. And the dragon and wolf spirits you sensed are the spirits of AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon of the digital world." Naruto said as Fenrir snapped his claws (AN4: is that even possible for him o.O) and said **"now I recognize their signatures, they were digital creatures living in another dimension and they were very powerful." **

Ryuga nodded and said **"well anyways we were intrigued when you were sparring with your clones and after some thought we came to a decision that we would like you to be our summoner for all three of our clans."** At this Naruto looked towards Dracula and Fenrir who both nodded. Naruto thought to his sensei's _"what do I do guys this would be get me one step closer to becoming Hokage but I'm not sure." _

"_Do what your heart tells you Naruto do not always rely on us for we may not have the answers to give you." Jackal said as Kurama nodded and said "very true." Naruto just nodded and thought to himself for a few minutes before making his decision._ "I will do it on one condition."

**"And what might that condition be Naruto?"** Dracula asked as curious to know as the others. "If it is possible, otherwise I will still accept your offer, The condition is that you help me find a way to combine your sage mode with your sage mode into one and then finally combine all three into one sage mode." Naruto said as he pointed to Fenrir then to Dracula, and finally to Ryuga. "Honestly we ourselves are not sure if it is possible but we will help in whatever way we can." Dracula said surprised that one; it could be possible and two; that if it works Naruto would be the most powerful sage so far. "The wolf summons will help." Fenrir said as he smiled, he liked this kid.

"As will the dragon summons." Ryuga said as he nodded his head. all of a sudden all three boss summons spoke in one voice **"we the boss summons of the dragon, wolf, and bat summons hereby create this alliance contract so that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and all of those within his family starting from him onwards, will be able to summon from each of our clans…so mote it be." **Just then a summoning contract, with the top saying alliance of bat, dragon, and wolf summoning contract, appeared.

**"To sign this contract you must sign your name and offer a drop of blood for each summoning clan in the alliance."** Ryuga said as Naruto pulled out a pen he used in case he wanted to draw. (AN5: what…he's practicing) and signed his name. He then bit his thumb until he drew blood and let three drops of blood hit the contract. The contract glowed and accepted him as the first alliance summoner. The three summons spoke as one again and said **"Very well Naruto you may summon any of our summoning clans and when we deem you ready we will come to you to train you in each of our sage mode ways. Farewell young summoner"** and with that the three summons disappeared leaving Naruto alone in the clearing to continue his training. _"Well that was interesting."_

The next day

Naruto met up with his team while holding a content Tora the cat.

_~~~~Flashback start~~~~_

"_This is pink blossom, I am in position." Sakura said_

"This is duck-butt, I hate you Kakashi-sensei I am in position." Sasuke said as he and Sakura waited for their sensei's signal

_This is scarecrow …wait blond fox do you copy." Kakashi said as he checked in on Naruto_

"_Hey Kakashi-sensei I caught Tora using catnip." Naruto said as he held, in view of Kakashi, a cat that was tranquil. 'Huh why didn't I ever think of that' "Very well Naruto come on guys let's return the cat."_

_~~~~flashback end~~~~_

"Well that was the fastest time a Genin team has ever caught Tora, well let's see which missions there are now…there is…*cat like screech*…catching Tora…again."

"No offense Jiji but can we have a c-rank mission we have done the required amount of d-ranks." Naruto said as Iruka stood up to yell but Sarutobi stopped him and said "very well Kakashi do you think your team has earned it."

"Yes I do they have done the required amount of D-rank missions and more so I believe they are ready." Kakashi said as Sarutobi nodded and said "Iruka please pull out the c-rank missions."

"With all due respect Hokage-sama I know these students because they were my students once and I know they are not ready…" at this Kakashi bristled and said "they WERE your students now they MY students."

"While your concern is appreciated, that is true Iruka now please hand me the c-rank missions."

"Yes hokage-sama." Iruka said as he handed the Hokage mission scroll. "Let's see team 7 your mission is to escort a bridge builder named Tazuna back to wave. Bring in the bridge builder." Sarutobi said as a guy drinking alcohol came in and said "This is my escort…seems somewhat depressing…the girl looks more concerned with appearance then actually being a shinobi while the other two look like they know what they're doing."

"I assure you my team is more than capable and if not I am a Jōnin." Kakashi said

"very well let's meet at the gates tomorrow at 7 am." Tazuna said

End of chapter 6

So what did you guys think of this chapter? Two chapters in five days wow and like I said during chapter four I do have a plan for Naruto's summons which you got to meet in this chapter. Yes all three summoning clans now are in an alliance with each other and with Naruto as their summoner. The plot of the plan was introduced but the plan is not finished for you will have to wait and see how it plays out. I can tell you this though the final part of the plan will be a battle. please review so I can hear your thoughts on the story itself…but no hate reviews I will ignore these I do take constructive criticism though. And by no hate reviews I mean no reviews that have things like "this is a stupid chapter one" and other things like that but if you do hate any chapters I post please tell me what you hate about the chapter and I will respond back with why I did what I did with the chapter.

Well hope you guys like this chapter see you guys later


	9. chapter 7: wave, first dragon, zabuza

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, I got a review on my other story, that is going to be redone, and the reviewer gave me some pointers on how to make my stories better and one of them was that I would get more viewers if I did longer chapters. so I'm going to do longer chapters but in return all I ask is for you guys to not get mad when I'm gone for a long time because of writing. Writing longer chapters takes time, and the only other reason it takes me so long is because I sometimes get into a good fanfiction story. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I would like to know what your thoughts are. I also put in some info about Digimon because I mentioned two Digimon in the last chapter, AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon, if you want to know who these two Digimon are…go to .com for all information about Digimon whether it be the TV series or just the characters in general…this story is a crossover between Naruto and Digimon but it has little Digimon in it. If I had to put the amount of Digimon and Naruto in percentages I would say its 20% Digimon and 80% Naruto, but anyways I want to give a shout out to wolfmoon30, ShadesAngel, whitewolf3190, animikiikaa, and ams100 for following/favoriting this story. Plus the story itself now has 1 review, 9 followers, 6 favorites, and 1 community. It also has 1,915 views which I am pretty damn positive that will most likely jump by 500 views, or something like that, by the 25th of june. Anyways have an awesome evening/morning/afternoon/day/night wherever you guys are :D

Chapter 7: wave mission, Zabuza and Haku.

"Alright where is the baka? He should be here already." A voice said while a second voice said "calm down Sakura I'm sure Naruto will be here."

"But Kakashi-sensei it's 6:58." _'If he is late I will pound him into oblivion.' Thought Sakura  
__**'Yeah that'll teach that baka' Inner Sakura thought back**_

"I bet the dobe will come up with a lame excuse." A third voice said. Just then they see a blur coming towards theme _"man I hope I'm not too late." _Naruto thought as he skidded to a halt in front… "What time is it?" he said while Sakura screeched **"its 6:59:59. You got here with one second to spare so I won't punish you."**

"Well excuse me for getting some supplies." Naruto said sarcastically "Kakashi-sensei how long will it take us to reach wave and back?" Naruto asked. "It should take about ten days and what supplies did you get." Kakashi asked

"I have about forty kunai and forty shuriken along with twenty sealing scrolls. So we each get ten kunai and ten shuriken as well five sealing scrolls." Naruto said.

"That was nice of you Naruto thanks." The others said as Naruto handed each of them ten kunai and ten shuriken and five sealing scrolls. "Are we ready to go?" Naruto asked as the others nodded. "Then let's go." he said excitedly.

~~~~meanwhile~~~~

"The nine-tails jinchuriki has left Konoha on a mission to wave." A voice said

"good now find him and fight him to see where he stands." another voice said

"Yes master. And what about the other tailed beasts?" The first voice said

"That is none of your concern now go." The second voice said as the first voice said "yes master." as it faded away.

~~~~back to Naruto and friends~~~~

"Hey Naruto remember when we did the chakra paper?" Sasuke asked while Naruto nodded, "what were those last two elements of yours?" Naruto scratched his chin and said "Those, if I had to give them a name, would be Hikariton (AN: 冏 Light Release) and Meiton (an2: 暗 Dark Release)." Naruto finished as the others stopped with jaws open. Naruto walked a few feet more before stopping; he turned and asked innocently "what?"

"Naruto you are the second person to wield Darkness chakra, the first being a missing-nin of konoha, and the first to wield Light chakra which is a new element all together." Sakura said

"yeah I know…so? Naruto asked quizzically

"Never mind let's just continue on our way." Kakashi said while sweatdropping.

It was an hour later when they came to a large body of water. "Hello Tazuna." A man said

"Hello Daisuke we need a ride to the shore of wave." Tazuna said

"Very well but I'm afraid this is the last time because of Gato." Daisuke said

"Gato of Gato shipping industries? Why would he be a problem?" Kakashi asked while Tazuna sighed and said "he's a problem because of me. He controls all of wave, I'm a bridge builder and because of that he wants to kill me, and I'm ninety percent sure he hired shinobi. I'm sorry I lied about the mission rank but Wave only had enough money to buy only a c-rank."

"I understand but you do realize that we need to ask for help to be sent. So…" Kakashi said he wrote down some information then he went through hand signs… "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" and slammed his palm on the ground making a cloud of smoke appear. "What did you need Kakashi?" a gruff sounding voice said as the smoke dispersed to reveal a dog. "Hello Pakun I need you to take this letter to the Hokage."

"Sure I can do that." he said after Kakashi gave him the scroll and Pakun disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Alright come on guys let's get going Kakashi said as he others got on a boat while Naruto stayed on the main land. "Why are you not getting on Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I just want to try something. Kakashi can you show me those hand-signs you did?"

"Sure Naruto first you have to offer a blood donation then you do the hand signs while molding chakra the hand signs are boar, dog, bird, monkey, ram. But when you do the hand signs you must mold the correct amount of chakra for summoning and say Kuchiyose No Jutsu (an3: summoning technique) while slamming your palm down to the ground"

"alright I think I got it now…"Naruto goes through the hand signs while adding an extra one for dragon (an4: the dragon hand sign), "…Kuchiyose No Jutsu." He says while slamming his palm down on the ground. A cloud of smoke appeared, dispersing to reveal a long slender body like that of a snakes but this was no snake for it had limbs with webbed feet at the end… it also had a large reptilian head. It roared revealing sharp rows of teeth. It was also a dark blue in color. "I am Fukai Doukutsuno Suiren* and I heed the call of the summoner. What is it you need Naruto?" Fukai said as she lowered her head down so her eyes were aligned with Naruto's.

"Hello Water Lily of the Deep Cave. I need your help crossing this body of water. Though I did not expect a water dragon." He said as he saw the sparkle of amusement and excitement in the water dragon's eyes. "Yes there are other types of dragons Naruto, now I will definitely help you get across because it's hard to find a large body of water like this in the summon world. Go ahead and get on." Fukai said as Naruto climbed on, "Fukai can you stay in line with the boat?" Naruto asked

"sure, I can do that…allows me to enjoy the water more." Fukai said with excitement. "Alright we're off to the shore wave country." Naruto said as they started to move.

A few minutes later Kakashi asked a question the rest of them, except Naruto, were thinking "Naruto, how did you get a dragon summoning contract?"

"Actually I have three summoning contracts and all three summon clans are in an alliance with each other with me as their summoner."

~~~~_Flashback start_~~~~

_Come out where I can see and tell me who you are."_

_**"Very well hatchling we sensed a dragon and wolf spirit in you can you explain that to us? As for who we are I am Ryuga boss summons of the dragon summoning contract."**__ Said a large green humanoid dragon as he appeared looking like a Royal Chinese Dragon._

_**"I am Dracula the boss summons of the bat summoning contract."**__ A bat appeared standing with dark and evil looking armor and two cannons on his back._

_**"And I am Fenrir boss summons of the wolf summoning contract. Can you tell us your name pup?"**__ Said a giant wolf with tribal looking armor. He had gauntlets on his fore paws. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. And the dragon and wolf spirits you sensed are the spirits of AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon of the digital world." Naruto said as Fenrir snapped his claws and said __**"now I recognize their signatures, they were digital creatures living in another dimension and they were very powerful."**_

_Ryuga nodded and said __**"well anyways we were intrigued when you were sparring with your clones and after some thought we came to a decision that we would like you to be our summoner for all three of our clans."**__ At this Naruto looked towards Dracula and Fenrir who both nodded. Naruto thought to his sensei's "what do I do guys this would be get me one step closer to becoming Hokage but I'm not sure."_

"Do what your heart tells you Naruto do not always rely on us for we may not have the answers to give you." Jackal said as Kurama nodded and said "very true." Naruto just nodded and thought to himself for a few minutes before making his decision. "I will do it on one condition."

_**"And what might that condition be Naruto?"**__ Dracula asked as curious to know as the others. "If it is possible, otherwise I will still accept your offer, The condition is that you help me find a way to combine your sage mode with your sage mode into one and then finally combine all three into one sage mode." Naruto said as he pointed to Fenrir then to Dracula, and finally to Ryuga. "Honestly we ourselves are not sure if it is possible but we will help in whatever way we can." Dracula said surprised that one; it could be possible and two; that if it works Naruto would be the most powerful sage so far. "The wolf summons will help." Fenrir said as he smiled, he liked this kid._

"As will the dragon summons." Ryuga said as he nodded his head. all of a sudden all three boss summons spoke in one voice _**"we the boss summons of the dragon, wolf, and bat summons hereby create this alliance contract so that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and all of those within his family starting from him onwards, will be able to summon from each of our clans…so mote it be." **__Just then a summoning contract, with the top saying alliance of bat, dragon, and wolf summoning contract, appeared._

_**"To sign this contract you must sign your name and offer a drop of blood for each summoning clan in the alliance."**__ Ryuga said as Naruto pulled out a pen he used in case he wanted to draw. (AN5: what…he's practicing) and signed his name. He then bit his thumb until he drew blood and let three drops of blood hit the contract. The contract glowed and accepted him as the first alliance summoner. The three summons spoke as one again and said __**"Very well Naruto you may summon any of our summoning clans and when we deem you ready we will come to you to train you in each of our sage mode ways. Farewell young summoner"**__ and with that the three summons disappeared leaving Naruto alone in the clearing to continue his training. "Well that was interesting."_

_~~~flashback end~~~~_

(AN5: I felt lazy, at this point in time, so I put the encounter with the summons in this chapter)

"Sasuke if I find a summoning contract I'll give it to you…ok?" Naruto said while Sasuke nodded who then thought to himself_ 'he may have three summon clans in alliance but I will find one on my own besides the one Naruto will give me if he finds another.' _"Just one question Naruto." Sasuke said

"Yes?" Naruto said curiously. "Who are AncientGarurumon and AncientGreymon?"

"Ah well those two were spirits based on the elements of light and fire respectively. They don't reside in the world of summons they used to live in a world alongside ours. But this world had monsters made of data. You guys have seen the clocks and other small gadgets around town right?" Naruto asked as he got a few nods in return.

"Well in order for those to work correctly you must have data as in computer data which is just ones and zeros. These monsters live in an entire dimension made of data; the monsters are called digital monsters or Digimon for short. Each monster is a species and each Digimon within a certain species has the same name. Let me give you an example I know of a Digimon called Agumon, he is a yellow slightly human reptile with green eyes with small limbs, both arms and legs that form claws. There are many Agumon in this world and almost all have the same name." Naruto said as he stopped to allow Kakashi to ask a question

"Almost all? And how powerful are these Digimon?" he asked Naruto drew the creature on a piece of drawing paper. (AN6: he carries a drawing pad so he can draw on his spare time)

"well there are sub species of certain Digimon with a slightly different name…let me give you an example of another Agumon , SnowAgumon looks exactly the same except its skin is a completely different color, about whitish blue." Naruto said as he showed them a picture of an Agumon but with whitish blue coloring

"Each digimon species most of time has a set evolution pattern which is how they get more powerful. Digimon first start off as a digiegg which then hatches into a fresh or baby digimon. These are especially not very powerful as they are just born and thus infants in terms of age. The next stage of power is in-training, or baby 2. These have are a little bit more powerful then fresh but you can liken this stage to anywhere from toddler to seven years of age. The next stage is rookie which Agumon and SnowAgumon are at. Power level could be anywhere from fresh genin to low chuunin. The next stage is champion or adult…which is mid chuunin to high Jonin in power. Here is a picture of Agumon's champion form." Naruto said as he showed them pictures of a digiegg, a black furry blob with yellow eyes (an6: Botamon), a pink ball with floppy ears, red eyes, and a mouth, a large orange dinosaur with blue stripes and a brown helmet with horns.

"Now here is MetalGreymon which is the next stage which is called ultimate or perfect. In terms of power he is low Kage to high Kage." He said as he showed them a Greymon with a metal arm, a chest plate, a metal helmet, and large purple wings. "Now comes mega which is normally the highest a digimon can go. The power of a mega is that of a tailed beast. Here is one such mega." He said as he showed them a picture of a large reptilian humanoid with yellow armor, a large shield with a strange symbol (an7: the crest of courage which is an orange circle with two smaller ones inside it and four large triangles, as well as four smaller ones, on the outside), and large weapon like claws on his hands. "This is wargreymon. A mega level digimon. There are other levels of power but I won't go into them right now."

"Naruto what level are AncientGarurumon, and AncientGreymon?" Sakura asked

"Those two are high mega and are in a group of mega level digimon called the legendary warriors. They protected the digital world, which is the name for digimon's home world, while they were alive. There are other groups of high mega level digimon but I will tell you more about them later."

"What do you mean were alive? And can you tell us the elements of the other legendary warriors?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded and said "the elements of the known legendary warriors go as Flame, Light, Ice, Wind, Thunder, Earth, Water, Wood, Steel, and Darkness." Naruto was about to continue but was interrupted by Sasuke who asked "darkness is evil why would it be an element?"

"The element of darkness is not always evil. It is not good either…for it is how we use the element itself that defines if it is good or evil. Is a kunai evil?" Naruto asked while everyone else shook their heads. "I think I get it now." Kakashi said while he looked towards Naruto who just nodded. "A kunai is a weapon and depending on the way it is used it could be used for good or evil purposes. Is that it Naruto?"

"Yes that is the truth of all elements, not just darkness. Now the story of the legendary warriors begins when a digimon known as Lucemon stopped a war between the beast-like digimon and the human-like digimon. Lucemon became king of the digital world but grew corrupt with power. When he tried to take over more of the digital world the legendary warriors rose up and defeated him by sealing him in a world of darkness but lost their lives in the process. But just before they died each of them split their power into two forms. A human spirit and a beast spirit. These spirits are now hidden all over the digital world. And to find them is to gain a power like any other but you must prove yourself worthy of the power they hold otherwise you won't be able to use the spirit. That is the story of the legendary warriors but only of the ten known legendary warriors. There are more but they have been lost to the ages." Naruto finished as everyone stayed quiet for the rest of the trip.

Two hours later they reached the shore and Fukai returned to the summon world, and were travelling along the road to Tazuna's house. Kakashi saw a puddle but decided to let the others figure it out for themselves. _'A puddle when there's no rain. Something's smells fishy.' _Naruto thought as he looked around nonchantly.

'_Hmm that's not right.' _Sasuke thought as he looked at the puddle out of the corner of his eye.__

'Sasuke will marry me and I will be Mrs. Uchiha.' Sakura said oblivious to the puddle

They all walked past the puddle when all of a sudden claw chains came out of the puddle and slashed Kakashi who disappeared. Just then two people emerged "one down, four to go." The one on the left said

"SENSEI!" Sakura screamed

_"Shit I didn't even know!" _Sasuke thought to himself.

"No its only two to go and I'm looking at them." Naruto said as he made a hand sign. "And how is it us? if you don't know we're chuunin. And your just measly genin." The one on the right said

"Like this…**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"** Naruto said as hundreds of Naruto's burst into existence. "Oh shit." The one on the left said as both chuunin were attacked. They put up a good fight but in the end both chuunin were knocked out. "Well good job Naruto. Now do you know who these two are?" Kakashi said as he appeared from behind a tree.

"No but I do know their missing-nin from Kirigakure." He said

"well these two are Gōzu and Meizu the demon brothers. Well I will tie…" Kakashi said as he started to take out some ninja wire.

"Wait Kakashi-sensei I have orders from the Hokage to ask any missing-nin if they want to join Konoha. Lets still tie them up to be on the safe side." Naruto said as he gave Kakashi a note from the Hokage.

~~~~meanwhile~~~~

The hokage was dealing with the bane of all kage's very efficiently when a summon appeared…

"Hokage-sama Kakashi has a letter for you." The summon said

"Thank you Pakun wait here please I may have a letter for you to give back to Kakashi." Sarutobi

"Sure I can wait." Pakun said as he laid down.

"Well this is troubling." Sarutobi said as he read the letter. He signaled for anbu and Cat and Bear came to be in front of him. "Yes hokage-sama?"

"Cat Bring me Anko Mitarashi and Bear bring me Jiraiya of the Sannin, since I know he is here in the village.

A few minutes later a man and a woman were in the hokage's office. The woman wore a tan overcoat with pockets on both sides. She also wore a mesh body suit, which hid her c-cup breasts, stretching from her neck down to her thighs as well as a dark orange mini skirt with a forehead protector hidden somewhat by her violet hair which was worn in a short spiky fan-like ponytail. She had a small pendant in the shape of a snake fang hung on a thick cord so it wouldn't be easily snapped off in combat. She also wore a wrist watch, pale gray shin guards and a blue belt around her waist. The man however was tall with white, waist-length, spiky hair done in a ponytail; he had two red lines running down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for oil. He wore a green short shirt kimono with matching pants under which mesh armor that showed somewhat out of the sleeves and legs. He also wore hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back (AN7: I got the description of Anko and Jiraiya from .com) "Anko and Jiraiya you have been summoned to help Team 7 with a falsely informed mission that has gone from C-rank to A-rank and if I remember Jiraiya you are still classified as a konoha ninja so you have to go on this mission if I say so." Sarutobi said as he made a very concealed threat _'you have a godson that you have to take care of.'_

"Yes sensei." Jiraiya said as he looked down while Anko glanced over wondering what that was all about. "Anyways get ready for the mission and leave as soon as you are ready. Oh and Naruto has a note for you two in case you run into any missing-nin" The Hokage said as the Jōnin and the sannin left. After Anko and Jiraiya left the hokage wrote down something on some paper and said "pakkun I need you to take this to Kakashi."

"sure Hokage-sama

Meanwhile

Naruto and the others had just started to get close to Tazuna's house when Naruto threw a shuriken into the bushes. At once everyone jumped ready to fight but Kakashi walked forward cautiously and pulled out a terrified white rabbit. "NARUTO YOU BAKA ITS JUST A RABBIT…" Sakura said before she was cut off by Naruto "Sakura look at the rabbit's fur and tell me if a white rabbit in the middle of summer is normal." At this Kakashi tensed and yelled "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" everyone fell to the ground after hearing this as a gigantic sword came flying through the air and hit the tree trunk. "Whoa nice sword." Sasuke said as he eyed the sword.

"Thanks Gaki, now give me the bridge builder and I'll let you live." A voice said as a man wearing camouflage pants, a kiri headband, arm covers, and white cloth around his mouth and nose. "Judging by your appearance, your kirigakure headband and your sword I would say you are Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi said as he signaled for his team to protect Tazuna. And you must be the Sharingan copy-nin Kakashi Hatake." Zabuza said as Sasuke looked over a Kakashi with a confused look on his face. _'Looks like I will need my Sharingan for this battle.'_ Kakashi thought as he pulled his eye cover up (an8 I don't know what to call the cloth around his eye) "let's get started Zabuza said as he pulled his sword out of the trunk and disappeared. He reappeared on the nearby lake and silently made the mist around them thicken. "What's going on?" Sakura gasped as Zabuza, hidden by the mist, made four Mizu Bunshins. Kakashi started to look for the real Zabuza while Naruto thought to himself _'looks like he made Mizu Bunshins well better protect Tazuna and I know just the spirit to help. Oceanusmon I need your help finding the Mizu Bunshins.'_

'_Sure Naruto I can do that...WATER SPIRIT EYES ACTIVATE.' Oceanusmon said _

With this Naruto's eyes became a darker blue; he looked around and saw a Mizu Bunshin about to kill Tazuna. He shunshined behind the Bunshin and round house kicked the Bunshin making it turn into water. While Naruto took care of the Mizu Bunshin, Kakashi took care of the other Bunshin's. "Impressive kid knowing where my Mizu Bunshin was." Zabuza said to Naruto "But not impressive enough!" Zabuza said as he sliced Naruto in two… "NARUTO!" Sakura yelled in fright, but alas that which would have killed Naruto did not for Naruto smirked and poofed into smoke. _'A kage bunshin, but how?'_ Zabuza thought to himself as he was round-house kicked into a tree. "Very impressive kid no one has managed to do that before. But now your sensei is done for." Zabuza said as he pointed towards Kakashi who was trapped in a water ball and losing air fast, this was thanks to a mizu bunshin Zabuza set up. Kakashi was getting close to losing consciousness but just in time two figures shouted "FIRE RELEASE: FLAME BULLET!" shooting two fire balls towards the water evaporating it.

'_SHIT I didn't think there would be a sannin. Haku where are you'_ Zabuza thought as two senbon needles came out of nowhere and hit him in the neck. He fell to the ground lifeless, "it's over I thank you for helping me kill him." a voice said as a ninja wearing a kirigakure headband appeared. "Wait who are you?" Kakashi asked

"I am a tracker ninja from kirigakure, I was tasked to find Zabuza and kill him, and you just made my job easier." The tracker-nin said as Kakashi checked Zabuza's pulse just to be sure. "He really is dead." He said making Naruto, Tazuna, and the others sigh with relief.

"I thank you for your help once again but I must be going." The tracker-nin said as he picked up the corpse and disappeared.

"So Jiraiya, Anko why are you here." Kakashi asked

"We're here because the Hokage sent us to help you after getting the message from your summons."

"Well, now that you are here lets' keep going." Kakashi said as he started to walk but fell to the ground unconscious. "SENSEI!" Sakura screamed as the genin, Anko and Jiraiya rushed to him. "It's ok he's just exhausted." Jiraiya said after checking Kakashi's pulse, Jiraiya lifted Kakashi over his shoulder and said "let's continue on our way…Tazuna can you give us directions?"

"Sure I can do that." tazuna said

End of chapter 7


End file.
